


she may be the song that summer sings

by RuanChunXian



Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [38]
Category: Persuasion - Jane Austen
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanChunXian/pseuds/RuanChunXian
Summary: Louisa observes Anne on her wedding day.
Relationships: Anne Elliot/Frederick Wentworth
Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/39713
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	she may be the song that summer sings

**Author's Note:**

> For fucktheg0ds
> 
> Prompt: Was she beautiful or not beautiful?

No one had ever said Anne was as handsome as Elizabeth; these days, if anyone ever discussed Anne's beauty at all, it was to whisper about how she had tragically lost the delicate bloom of her youth, and Louisa knew Anne heard the whispers all the same. Yet, today, watching Anne gaze up at Captain Wentworth, love and happiness shining in her eyes, Louisa couldn't help but feel that Anne Elliot - soon to be Mrs Wentworth - was the most beautiful creature in the world. Reaching for James' hand, Louisa's heart sang at how serendipitous it was that everything turned out just as it ought.


End file.
